This invention relates to an improvement in a flushing rim portion of a stainless steel toilet.
In flushing toilets, there is a requirement to prevent and/or remove the accumulation of odour-causing substances from the inside wall of the toilet bowl. One solution is to provide a means for washing the sidewall by means of a relatively high velocity concentrated sheet or stream of water. This is easily accomplished with ceramic toilets where the water is caused to swirl around the wall of the bowl by angled holes formed in the rim of the toilet bowl, which is about one half inch thick.
In stainless steel toilets, however, there is only about one sixteenth inch thickness, so that drilling holes at an angle would be totally ineffective.
In stainless steel toilets, the water has previously simply entered a flushing rim formed in an integral toilet seat and flushing rim combination. U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,582 issued on Oct. 5, 1976 to Acorn Engineering Company, discloses such a device. When the toilet is flushed, the water enters into the hollow seat-flushing rim from the side opposite the front of the seat-rim and fills both sides of the rim. At the same time, water is forced through openings between the sidewall and a serrated edge on the bottom portion of the seat-rim. These openings simply result in the water flowing vertically down the sidewall to wash it.